A variety of different user interfaces have been developed in order to allow humans to control machines. In the world of computers, various different graphical user interfaces are used in an attempt to make using a computer more intuitive. One popular graphical user interface utilizes a desktop metaphor. The desktop metaphor uses a computer display as a virtual desktop upon which documents and folders of documents can be placed. Documents can take the form of text documents, photographs, movies, and various other content. A document can be opened into a window, which can represent a paper copy of the document placed on the virtual desktop.
While much work has been put into advancing the desktop metaphor, users continually seek easier ways to interact with digital content.